


Plum Candy

by Michelle_Leon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Office Romance, Office Worker Sakusa Kiyoomi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, SakuAtsu, Work Romance, haikyuu alternate universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon
Summary: He had clearly underestimated his co-workers. Who would have thought that amongst the feigned looks of disgust so full of revulsion, hid a cunning thief, clever enough to slip by him. He looked around the office. Everyone seemed normal, or at least on the outside they did. After all, thieves always had a way of masking their true intent.He zeroed in on potential suspects, ones he’d interrogate as soon as he got the chance. Though a part of him, the rational part, screamed at how completely ridiculous he was being, the pull to uncover the mystery was too strong for Kiyoomi to let go and besides, this was his candy for fucks sake, the little pieces of heaven he enjoyed after a grueling work day.(Summary: 24-year old office worker, Sakusa Kiyoomi enjoys two things, being left alone and his supply of plum candies. When his beloved treats go missing from his desk, he goes on a vigilante search to find the culprit only to find that who he’s searching for is actually closer than he thinks.)Rated T and Up (Language)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Plum Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So here I am with my bad habit of starting a new fic when clearly I have several that still need to be completed. To help me rid my writing slump, I decided to try something different and voila, here is my take on the Miya Atsumu x Sakusa Kiyoomi ship. Note to self, stop listening to Aaron Carter's "I Want Candy" - results may include writing a candy-centered fic. Hope you guys enjoy.

\-------

Sakusa Kiyoomi was irritated. 

As a 9 to 5 office worker, irritation was part of the job, yet today he was exceptionally annoyed over the fact that his candy dish was bare, completely void of any traces of his favorite plum candies. While most of his colleagues cringed at his confectionery of choice, he adored the tart treat and since,  _ nobody _ , not a single soul in his office liked plum candies as much as he did, he boldly left heaps of them out in the open.

That was of course until he found them all gone. 

His day had barely begun when he noticed something completely off about his work space. 

There were visible fingerprints all across his monitor and dustings of what appeared to be powdered cheese on his keyboard. Kiyoomi cringed at the unforgivable sight, knowing well that he had left his work space in pristine condition the day before.

His eyes dart towards his fully stocked candy dish and he feels his heart plummet as he stares at the empty bowl that greets him. Dirtying up his work space was one thing, eating his special sweets was  _ absolute  _ blasphemy. To add insult to injury, there were empty wrappers left on said candy dish, clearly the mark of a soulless fiend, as it taunted him mercilessly.

He had clearly underestimated his co-workers. Who would have thought that amongst the feigned looks of disgust so full of revulsion, hid a cunning thief, clever enough to slip by him. 

He looked around the office. Everyone seemed normal, or at least on the outside they did. After all, thieves always had a way of masking their true intent. 

He zeroed in on potential suspects, ones he’d interrogate as soon as he got the chance. Though a part of him, the rational part, screamed at how completely ridiculous he was being, the pull to uncover the mystery was too strong for Kiyoomi to let go and besides, this was  _ his  _ candy for fucks sake, the little pieces of heaven he enjoyed after a grueling work day. 

Whoever ate his stash of candy clearly had the gall to do so and he knew just the right individuals who fit the bill -  _ three  _ very likely suspects. 

At the bottom, though still a possibility, was Tsukishima Kei. 

Just a few weeks ago the blonde had questioned his strange choice of sweets, going as far as belittling his favorite treat, claiming that it was a favorite among his grandparents and their friends.  _ He has a motive _ , Kiyoomi decided.  _ Or he’s just a dick.  _ Regardless, Tsukishima wasn’t off the hook, at least not yet. 

Right above Tsukishima on the list was Terushima Yuji. 

The man  _ never  _ stayed still and was always floating from one cubicle to the next. Terushima to put simply, was utterly  _ shameless.  _ He was the type of co-worker who would go through your belongings, eat someone else’s food despite it being clearly labeled, and borrow pens and never return them.  _ Maybe he should be at the top of the list,  _ Kiyoomi debated. 

To round out the unholy trinity of possible suspects, was Koganegawa Kanji. 

The giant was a bottomless pit whose personal motto was, “I see food and I eat it.” Oh yes, Kogane was  _ definitely  _ guilty under the grounds of being an uncontrollable glutton.

Without much thought, which was very out of character for someone as meticulous as Sakusa Kiyoomi, he walked towards his first subject: Tsukishima Kei. Like him, the blond was a man of few words, and anything that did come out of his mouth was usually an insult. The two had a  _ pleasant  _ working relationship, and by pleasant, both minded their own goddamn business and only interacted when absolutely necessary. 

He’s halfway to Tsukishima’s cubicle when the blonde spots him. Clearly unfazed by his sudden approach, Tsukishima turns back to his computer and continues to type away.  _ Calm under pressure, I see what you’re doing.  _ Kiyoomi noted. He’s a few feet away now and ready to broach the topic of his empty candy dish when Tsukishima beats him to it. 

“I didn’t eat them,” the blonde stated simply, eyes still glued on to his computer screen. 

“How did you-”

“I passed by your cubicle this morning before you got here. Had to drop off some paperwork. The bowl was already empty.”

It was a clever excuse, a well-crafted one that was to be expected from the super calculated, former middle blocker. 

“Did you throw them out?” He questioned, not wanting to rule him out so quickly. 

“Yes, I opened them, left the wrappers for you to see and dumped out the contents. Would you like to inspect my waste bin as well?” 

He bit the inside of his cheek. He was tempted but decided against it. As much as Kiyoomi wanted to investigate further, he knew at that moment that Tsukishima was out of the running. 

“I still think you’re guilty.”

Tsukishima snorted, rolling his eyes along the way. “Yeah? On what grounds?” 

“Not sure yet,” Kiyoomi shrugged. 

“If it helps you sleep at night, I don’t give a shit about your poor choice of candy. Besides, who the hell eats that much plum anyway, unless they’re constipated.” 

Kiyoomi scowled, clearly offended by the comment. “Good day, Tsukishima-san.” 

“If that’s the case then you should really get that checked, Sakusa-san.” 

Ah yes, Tsukishima Kei was an incredibly sarcastic asshole with an arsenal of insults. But alas, he was no thief. With Tsukishima out of the running, Kiyoomi turned his attention to his next possible suspect: Terushima Yuji. 

As the office flirt, Terushima spent a copious amount of time hovering over other people’s cubicles, chatting and laughing the day away as if he had no care in the world. 

As if he  _ didn’t  _ have a job to do. 

_ How is he still employed? _ Kiyoomi wondered as he watched the serial flirter work his “magic.” 

His current object of affection was the less than pleased Sugawara Koushi. When it came to boundaries, Terushima clearly had none and despite Sugawara being a married man, the openly bisexual casanova simply did not give a shit. 

“How’s married life, Suga-san,” Terushima asked, moving closer to his clearly uninterested colleague.

“Excellent.”

“Such a shame we didn’t get to know each other sooner.”

“Not really.” 

“Eh? So harsh, Suga-san! You really hurt my feelings.”

“Good on me, then.”

Terushima laughed. “You’re really funny, Suga-san.”

Kiyoomi openly rolled his eyes as he watched the exchange. As much as he wanted to look away from the painfully awkward trainwreck that was Terushima Yuji’s failed attempt at flirting, he still needed his answers. 

“Terushima-san,” he chimed in, moving closer towards the two. Sugawara casts him an appreciative look, before quickly excusing himself, mumbling something about needing to make more copies for an upcoming presentation. “I’d like to speak with you, do you have a moment?” Kiyoomi added, bringing the pierced, blonde’s attention back to him.

“Sure. This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?” Terushima eyed him curiously.

“I’ll make this quick so that  _ we  _ can both get back to work.” Kiyoomi looked at him pointedly, hoping that he’d take a hint about his lack of a proper work ethic. “You were by my cubicle a lot the other day and given your history of touching people’s things without permission, did you eat all the candy that was on my desk?” 

“Fuck no! No offense, but you have  _ terrible  _ taste in sweets.”

Kiyoomi stared at him, taken aback. “And how would  _ you  _ know that?” 

“Well, I tried one,” Terushima shrugged, “then I spat it right out. It tasted like shit.”

He looked at his colleague incredulously. There was a confession but not  _ the  _ confession he needed. 

“So you tried one?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I just said.”

“Without  _ my  _ permission?” 

Realizing the error in his words, Terushima begins to laugh, but Kiyoomi isn’t laughing with him. He puts his hands up defensively, sheepishly trying to de-escalate the precarious situation he’s unknowingly walked himself into. “If you want me to replace it, say no more, and I will.” 

Kiyoomi scoffed. It was an unlikely promise, one they  _ both  _ knew would never happen. “I want you to stay away from my desk.” 

There’s a moment of silence between the two. “Is it permanent? Like, can I visit sometimes at least? You know to chat and-”

“Good day, Terushima-san.” 

With already two suspects out of the running, and still no lead, Kiyoomi begins to wonder whether he should expand his list. 

Did he miss someone?

Was there perhaps an unlikely candidate that had slipped under the cracks? 

There’s one remaining person on his list left and he knows exactly where to find him. Kogane as expected is in the staff lounge, snacking away on a bag of carrots and dip. He greets Kiyoomi the moment he sees him, pieces of chewed carrot flying from his mouth.

“Hi, Sakusa-san. Came in here for a snack?” 

“No.”

“Oh. Um...are you looking for me?”

“Yes, I am.”

Despite being larger in size, there was something about Kogane’s worried expression that almost made him seem more childlike.  _ Nice try, Kogane. The innocent act won’t work on me,  _ Kiyoomi thought.

“Well, you found me.” Kogane chuckled awkwardly. 

Not one to waste time, Kiyoome dove right in, “You like plums, Kogane?” 

“Huh? Plums?”

“Yes, plums. The  _ candied  _ variety, specifically.”

_ He’s sweating, he’s nervous, he’s guilty.  _ Kiyoomi noted. 

“Oh no, not at all. I can’t have any of those, I’m allergic.” 

“ _ You _ have food allergies?” His revelation was oddly suspicious, one he wasn’t ready to let go of so easily. 

“Yeah, plums make me itch. It’s not life threatening or anything but-”

“Prove it.” 

“E-excuse me!?” 

\-------

Kita Shinsuke, their office H.R. manager sits across from him. He’s quietly scribbling away today’s incident report and Kiyoomi feels very much like a child being sent to the principal’s office waiting to be reprimanded. 

“Is there a reason why you’re assaulting your co-workers?”

Kiyoomi resisted the urge to scoff. Yes, he had tried to force-feed Kogane one of his plum candies, despite knowing of his allergies,  _ but  _ he had a theory to test and the blonde did say his allergies weren’t life threatening. 

“We have a thief in the office.” 

“And you exercised vigilante justice by trying to trigger his allergy?” 

“I’m not saying it’s Kogane,” he refused to look at Kita. “But, there  _ is  _ a thief.” 

“Sakusa-san, Kogane came in here crying saying you tried to kill him. A few moments before, Terushima was here as well, claiming that you were accusing him of theft and I’m just trying to understand why.”

“Someone ransacked my desk and  _ I  _ was just trying to understand why.” He countered. 

“Someone ate the plum candies you keep on your desk. I can hardly consider that as being ransacked.” 

For the first time, since being in his office, Kiyoomi locked eyes with Kita. There’s an eerie, calm in his eyes, one that he’s notoriously known for and Kiyoomi holds his gaze. 

“I’ll apologize to Kogane.” He stated, rising from his chair. 

“I still have to write this up as an incident you know.” 

He nodded. “Can I go now?” 

“Sure.”

He’s about to turn the knob to make his exit, when the door suddenly swings wide open, nearly knocking him off balance.

“Shit! Sorry, didn’t see you there.” 

Kiyoomi glared at the unexpected newcomer. He’s tall in stature, with bleached hair and an apologetic smile on his lips. 

“You okay, man?” 

“Ever heard of the practice called knocking?” Kiyoomi snapped. 

_ Bleached hair _ \- or so he decided to refer to him as, chuckled at his words. Clearly not the reaction he was expecting. But then again, the man didn’t seem to be the serious type anyway. 

“I may have heard it once or twice,” the man joked, which only furthered Kiyoomi’s irritation. 

Without saying a word, Kiyoomi pushed past the newcomer. He still had pressing matters to tend to and he figured he’d start by apologizing to Kogane. 

He closed the door behind him but lingered enough to hear Kita’s voice. “You’re here early.” 


End file.
